Último rol
by xxCARMESI
Summary: Un rol que tuve y que no deberías leer, pinche chismoso.


¿Es una orden? - Susurró sobre la tela del pantalón. Su mano rápidamente hizo el trabajo, dejando ver parte de la ropa interior ajena. Sus pantalones de un momento a otro ya estaban en lo más bajo de las piernas, cerca de los tobillos. No dijo nada, solo observó aquella entrepierna y en menos de segundos ya estaba frente a ella. Su boca tomó los testículos, lamiéndolos sobre el bóxer, dejando húmedo aquella zona. Le resultaba jodidamente molesto, por lo que empujó a Shiki hacia atrás, sentándolo en el retrete. Alargó una de sus manos para tomar gel de baño, un bote normal de tamaño.- Tengo ganas de jugar. Tu jugarás conmigo - Tomó con los dientes el borde de la tela del bóxer, tironeando hacia arriba y dejándola caer a la piel de su amo. Abrió el bote de gel, echando aquella crema fría por encima del interior del contrario-

-Lo observó sin sorprenderse por sus acciones y permitió sin hacer nada que lo tocara tanto como quisiera. Su cuerpo se estremeció involuntariamente cuando sintió el contacto de la cálida boca de Akira sobre sus testículos, provocándolo por sobre la ropa interior. No le agradó que el otro lo empujara tan súbitamente instándolo a quedar sentado pero decidió que quejarse estaba de más en esos momentos, así que no dijo nada. Siguió con curiosidad sus acciones y moviendo sus pies se deshizo completamente de sus pantalones, haciéndolos a un lado con los mismos-. ¿Qué juego tienes en mente, gato? -preguntó con voz baja y sugerente, curvando las comisuras de sus labios en una mueca maliciosa, ahogando un gemido al sentir el gel sobre su entrepierna-.

-Su mano acariciaba su entrepierna para esparcir así el gel sobre toda la zona, haciendo que el pene y testículos contrarios traspasaran aquella tela - Aún no tengo nada en mente. - Admitió, debía de improvisar todo, era la primera vez que hacía de iniciativo y se dejaba, todo por culpa del pinche celo. Se sentó en su regazo, sobre su entrepierna para moverse en ésta y así rozarse. Su boca fue al cuello del mayor, lamiéndolo y haciendo tironeos con los dientes hasta dejarlo rojo y hacerle algo de sangre por no controlar su fuerza. También succiono parte de la piel, dejándolo más rojo aún. Deslizó su boca hasta el inicio de su pecho, volviendo a subir hasta la oreja y morderlo posesivamente.

-Sujetó su cintura suavemente cuando Akira se acomodó sobre su entrepierna y marcó los movimientos de su pelvis contra la misma, intensificando la sensación que el frote le proporcionaba, excitándose al sentirle a través del húmedo material de sus boxers-. Gato pervertido -siseó con afanes sensuales, moviendo sus caderas contra él para restregar su erección contra el trasero de Akira, como si quisiera penetrarlo. Al sentir la mordida entrecerró sus ojos y arañó la piel de su adjunto, haciéndolo sangrar de igual manera-. Cóntrolate -advirtió, sin molestarse por lo que hizo genuinamente-.

-Sonrió ante los movimientos ajenos, podía sentir como aquel bulto bajo aquella tela iba aumentando de a poco, haciendo que tocara parte de su entrada. - Suelen decir que las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños - Siseó, llevando su boca a la ajena para tomar el labio bajo con el propio y morderlo sonriendo. Se quitó de encima suyo, bajando de nuevo a quedarse de rodillas y sin decir nada bajarle los boxer- Eso molesta- Susurró,dejando a la vista aquel manjar (?). Se lamió los labios antes de dar una lamida sobre el tronco de su falo, tan solo provocandole como hizo el contrario - ¿Te gusta que sea pervertido?

-Me gusta que seas honesto -replicó mordaz, llevando su diestra hacia la cabeza de Akira para enrredar sus dedos en las verdáceas hebras que conformaban su cabellera y así evitar que se alejara. Su miembro ya había adquirido un tacto turgente y una enhiesta forma que exteriorizaba a la perfección su enorme excitación. Ver a Akira en esa posición, lamiendo su sexo, lo provocaba demasiado-. Abre tu boca -ordenó, tirando de su cabello para hacer que lo mirara a los ojos-.

Te guste o no, es lo que hay - Su mano fue a las bolas ajenas, comenzó toqueteandolas y simplemente lamiendo su hombría, rozaba su lengua con el glande,hasta que su cabeza fue alzada para mirarle.- No lo hare porque tu me lo ordenes - Tras eso abrio su boca para comenzar a meter aquel falo erecto hasta su garganta, apretando los labios contra éste y succionando la punta, siguiendo tocando la base con la mano-

-Le dio un fuerte tirón en un intento de castigar su respuesta, aunque en realidad estaba más concentrado en el placer que recibia y deseo de multiplicarlo que en las palabras del otro-. Te ves mejor así -comentó con sorna, refiriéndose a la posición en la que se encontraba Akira, con su boca abarcando toda la longitud de su miembro. Resopló al sentir su glande rozando contra la gargante de Akira, logrando magistralmente controlar los estremecimientos de su cuerpo-.

-Sacó su miembro de la boca ante el tironeo que le pegó- Vuelve a tirar y te lo arranco, se lo doy de comer a los perros - Advirtió,era capaz de mordersela si volvia a hacerlo. Tomó su pene con la mano levantandolo y lamiendo a lo largo de éste. Con la misma mano agitaba su pene para que rebotara en su lengua y lo golpeara. La mano libre,mientras, se mantenia de que su propoi pene no se bajara, masturbandose a la misma vez que las mamadas que hacia a Shiki - Ngh - babeó todo su pene, marcando territorio (?)-

-Hazlo y me aseguraré de darte una muerte dolorosa -respondió asu amenaza, sonriéndole con perversidad sin tomar en serio lo que decía. Gimió ásperamente al sentir la lengua de Akira sobre su miembro, su saliva derramándose por éste y otorgándole una cálida y morbosa sensación. Movió sus caderas hacia él tratando de penetrar en su boca y volvió a tirar de su cabello olvidando la advertencia ajena, finalmente logrando entrar en su cavidad-.

-Lo miró molesto ante su respuesta, que de igual forma era amenaza. Sabía que el contrario iba en serio, sabía que era capaz de matar. Su mano seguía masturbándose así mismo, dándole distintas sensaciones cuando el miembro de Shiki traspasaba su boca. Lamió y succionó con fuerza, como si estuviera ansioso. Su mano se levantó, pata meterla bajo la camisa - Podrías cooperar... y quitarte lo de arriba - Lo miró ,hablando con el miembro en la boca, dándole así vibraciones con sus labios.

-Jadeó con un rictus del deseo, enfervorizado por los múltiples estremecimientos que recorrían por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, casi haciéndolo trepidar. Sus ocelos carmesíes permanecían fijos sobre el rostro de Akira, deleitándose con la impúdica y vulgar expresión que le otorgaba la escena. Rió socarronamente y con brevedad al escuchar su petición y lo separó abruptamente de un fuerte tirón, moviéndolo para después, con ambas manos sobre su pecho, empujarlo hacia el piso de azulejo que se encontraba debajo de ellos-. ¿Tanto deseas ver desnudo a tu amo? -inquirió con marcada sensualidad y se colocó sobre él, capturando sus muñecas entre sus falanges antes de hundir sus labios en el suave cuello y comenzar a moder y chuparlo procazmente-. Si tanto lo deseas quítamela tú -continuó, haciendo una pausa, presionando sus dientes sobre la perlada piel-.

-Éste , al igual que su amo, soltaba leves sonidos de placer, roncos, por el estremecimiento de su propio pene. Se había puesto duro desde que empezó a chupársela, con tan solo una lamida ya le resultaba excitante todo. Cayó al suelo, llevó una mano a su boca, limpiándose la saliva que salía de su boca. Sus brazos capturados no pudieron hacer nada más que permanecer quieto en el suelo, con su amo encima. Movió su entrepierna para que su pene rozara con la piel trasera del mayor - Sin manos no puedo quitártela - Respondió cerrando sus ojos ,dejándose hacer, suspirando intentando no controlarse, ahora era la única oportunidad donde podía ser él mismo y no negarse al placer que siempre su amo le daba.- Nggh, Shiki ... ahora chupamela tu -Abrió sus ojos, viéndole seriamente y con una expresión de vergüenza y confianza al mismo tiempo, levemente sonrojado por las mordidas.-

-Succionó con fuerza una pequeña parte de piel localizada en su clavícula y lamió profusamente, relamiéndose mientras elevaba la vista hacia él, relamiéndose con una expresión de absoluta fruición antes de incorporarse levemente para quitarse la camiseta y dejarla a un lado de ellos, permaneciendo contra su piel sólo sus dos crucifijos plateados-. ¿Mejor? -preguntó sin esperar una respuesta, abalanzándose nuevamente hacia él para tomar sus labios y lamerlos vulgamente con ansias mal contenidas. Sus dedos oscilaron por sus costados y su boca descendió poco a poco trazando un lascivo y húmedo sendero por su piel, primero su mentón, eventualmente su cuello y torso, finalmente llegando a su abdomen antes de terminar sobre su sexo-. Qué rápido te has excitado -comentó con sorna, presionando la punta de su índice contra el glande del menor, frotándolo con un suave movimiento circular. Intercambió el contacto de su dedo por el de su lengua, lamiendo primero para después tomarlo dentro de su boca y comenzar a succionar, enredando su lengua por la extensión de su falo mientras que su izquierda masajeaba sus testículos-.

Lo haces todo tan fácil -Sonrió satisfecho, viéndole desde su rostro hasta el pecho, sacando su lengua cuando el contrario se acercó a sus labios. Sus manos fueron a los costados ajenos de igual modo, sonrojándose más aún, pero sin dar señas de ello. Mientras pudo, su mano se colocó en una de sus tetillas, tomándolo con los dedos y girándolo de un lado a otro, endureciéndolo como pudo y a toda costa. Eso cambió cuando ya no tenía acceso a su cuerpo, gracias a que se había deslizado y hacía su buen trabajo en su dura y despierta entrepierna - N-normal... - Bufó, lamiendo sus labios de manera obscena, apoyando sus codos en el suelo para así alzarse y ver cómo su amo le daba aquellas buenas sensaciones en su más sensible parte del cuerpo.- A-ahh - Uno de sus gemidos salió de su boca, lo que hizo que su mano directamente fuese a la propia para ahogar sus sonidos placenteros - Joder ... que bien - Mientras que el pelinegro se la chupaba, se disponía de mover su cintura, haciendo que el contacto fuera mayor y así más sensaciones aparecieran por cada lamida, succión, toqueteo y lo que le hiciera.-

-Veneró cada segundo que pasó así dándole placer oral, probando su miembro con avaricia mientras continuaba estrujando debajo de la base de su sexo, aumentando cada vez más la presión. Sacó su miembro de su boca y mordió sólo la punta, con suavidad, tratando así de provocarlo. Posó cada una de sus manos sobre la cara interna de sus muslos y separó sus piernas para continuar con la felación, tornándola cada vez más voluptuosa, incapaz de contenerse aunque ciertamente tampoco con el deseo de hacerlo. Su lengua viajó por la longitud de su enhiesta hombría humedecida por su propia saliva, comenzando en su glande, y poco después llevó sus labios aún más abajo, sin dejar de trazar un húmedo camino, comenzando a succionar el escroto consiguiendo introducir el testículo en su boca. Intensificó la succión un poco más impulsado por su deseo y mientras lo hacía frotó la punta de su miembro con el pulgar, ejerciendo presión sobre ésta-.

-Por el simple hecho de sentir aquello, sus piernas respondían al placer, haciendo que éstas se abrieran para dejar paso a la boca intrusa en su miembro. Su propia mano se endurecía una de las tetillas, apretándola a la misma vez que sentía aquellas succiones y aquel liquido de saliva bajar por su tronco. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentía venirse, pero lo soportaría, no dejaría que el otro acabara más tarde. - ¡Sh-shiki! - Gritó su nombre ahogado entre gemidos, quería que siguiera más aún, no le era suficiente, estaba mucho mas excitado que la vez anterior, puesto que el hecho de estar en celo le multiplicaba las ganas - Me vendré en breve - Dio el aviso, elevando su cabeza para verle, la misma mano que se ocupaba de su propia tetilla, fue llevada a la hombría propia, poniéndola sobre la mano del mayor para comenzar así una masturbación doble(?).- Esto.. no se volverá a repetir...

-Hm... -rió suavemente contra su sensible piel, dejando de lamerle para alzar la vista hacia él y pasarse la lengua por los labios con lentitud en una mueca repleta de sensualidad. Le encantaba ver a Akira tan desinhibido, entregado completamente al placer, rendido ante él. Con las puntas de sus dedos delineó la piel de sus muslos, acariciando apaciblemente, dándole suaves golpecitos con las mismas para provocarle más placer. Detuvo la felación cuando éste comenzó a masturbarse y se limitó a observarlo con atención y deseo, para luego buscar el gel que había utilizado sobre su propio miembro y apretarlo encima de él, haciendo que el líquido se derramara sobre la hombría de Akira, su pelvis y sus testículos. No se detuvo y continuó regando el gel por su abdomen y torso y cuando éste se acabó arrojó lejos la botella y comenzó a masajearlo profusamente por doquier, ocupándose de cada rincón con ambas manos-.

-Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, estaba concentrado en cada caricia que el otro le proporcionaba, haciendo que así leves gemidos y suspiros de placer rompieran el silencio del baño. Su mano apretó con fuerza la hombría propia, masajeandola de igual forma, con su dedo se acariciaba el glande para disfrutar de su ó la boca, intentando buscar la boca ajena para así tapar con ella sus gemidos, pero no dio, el otro estaba demasiado separado de él. - Eso es jugar sucio - Miró al gel, que comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, sintiendo el frío de éste - Nggh frío - Estaba caliente en general, pero por eso mismo era mucho más sensible a los cambio de temperatura - Shiki... - Lo atrapó con uno de sus brazos por el cuello, acercándole a él, haciendo que se tumbara encima de él para que ambos sintieran el frío del gel - Esta vez habrás traído aquello ¿No? -Dijo entrecortado y levemente sonrojado, mientras sus labios juntaron los contrarios, haciendo que el beso fuera tierno y dulce (?)-

-Lo sujetó por la cintura con la mayor firmeza que le pudo facilitar el resbaloso agarre, convirtiendo aquel beso calmo en uno húmedo, lascivo y doloroso. Mordió el labio superior de Akira con malicia y deseo, colando sus manos detrás de su espalda para posicionarlas contra sus glúteos y así comenzar a estrujar y arañas éstos voluptuosamente, movido completa y absolutamente por el feroz deseo que lo consumía sin control-. No -respondió con brevedad pausando el violento contacto entre sus labios, girándolo desapaciblemente sobre el piso para instarle a quedar de espaldas. Tomó nuevamente el casi vacío recipiente que contenía el gel y vertió el resto de éste sobre la espalda y glúteos de Akira hasta agotarla por completo. Tan pronto como acabó comenzó a acariciar lujuriosamente su trasero, pausando sólo para separar más sus piernas, pudiendo así divisar su entrada con mayor facilidad. Rápidamente hundió dos de sus dedos, cubiertos del aceitoso líquido, dentro del estrecho interior de Akira, con tal fluidez que incluso se atrevió a agregar un tercero. Una vez dentro comenzó a moverlos furiosamente, agitándolos primero para luego sacarlos y comenzar a embestirle con ellos-.

-Sus manos sujetaban aquel cuerpo, desde la cintura, moviendo éstos por todo el contorno, acabando por sujetarse de su espalda. Sacó su lengua para así lamer los labios contrarios al sentir aquel agarre con los dientes ajeno. Frunció levemente el ceño, separándose de su rostro - Entonces no te acabes dentro - Murmuró, antes de ser posicionado boca abajo en el piso, sintiendo el frío suelo añadiéndole aquel gel en su abdomen. Sus manos quedaron pegadas al suelo, giró su rostro para ver las intenciones del pelinegro, y como supuso, no eran buenas. Si se negaba nada conseguiría,asi que por su bien abrió las piernas, dando acceso a aquellos dedos que se colaron por su entrada rápidamente. Pegó su frente contra el suelo, su entrada succionaba con ansias esos tres dedos. - Nngh - Intentó moverse hacia delante, haciendo fuerza con sus manos en el suelo para no resbalarse, intentaba salir de ahí, pero era sentir aquellos dedos en su interior, tocando cada pared en él y su cuerpo se quedaba inmóvil.- Bastard...o -Apretó sus puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior, viendo desde el espejo(?) cómo Shiki le hacía eso, pudiendo divisar esos dos cuerpos, tenía acceso a ver todo lo que pasaba sin tener que girar su rostro, ahora el espejo era su espía.-

-Hm, estás apretando mucho -comentó mientras continuaba estimulando su entrada, ahondando sus movimientos en un intento de alcanzar el punto que lo haría aullar de placer-. ¿Tanto deseas que te penetre? -la manera en la que su recto se contraía alrededor de sus dígitos ya respondía a su pregunta, pero aun así deseaba escucharla de la boca de Akira. Su mirada que hasta entonces permanecía fija en su trasero ascendió hasta dar con el espejo frente a ellos, siendo bienvenida por la visión de su indecoroso acto. Amplió la sonrisa que ya ostentaba su rostro y pasó su lengua por sus propios labios, relamiéndose lascivamente, terriblemente excitado-. ¿Cómo has llamado a tu amo? -inquirió con un histriónico tono de reproche, enterrando sus dedos bruscamente entre las paredes de Akira a modo de reprimenda, sacándolos de golpe para tomarlo de las caderas con ambas manos y elevar las mismas, haciendo que quedara en cuatro. Pasó su diestra por la firme y resbaladiza piel de sus glúteos e incapaz de contenerse la dejó caer con fuerza sobre uno, apretándolo una vez que sus dedos se extendieron sobre éste-. En verdad eres una mascota lasciva e indecorosa... -siseó concupiscente, posicionándose detrás de él e inclinándose para poder lamer sus testículos fugazmente y separarse instantes después, recobrando su erguida postura. Ya no era necesario que sujetara su miembro puesto que ahora éste se erguía a lo que parecía ser el máximo, en una forma completamente turgente y enhiesta. Volvió a sujetarlo de las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que se hundiera por completo en su interior, preocupándole muy poco el daño que pudiera causarle con sus embestidas-.

-Gotas de sudor caían por su sien, las palabras ajenas no le ayudaban en nada, más bien, le jodían más, pero su paciencia seguía en pie, hasta un punto,igualmente, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse. - Bastardo... - Volvió a repetir cuando el otro le preguntó aquello, no le tenía miedo - Tu un amo retorcido... -Miró hacia el espejo, ambos se estaban viendo, sus ojos se fijaron en el reflejo de Shiki, putamente sexy joder - No me agradas - Murmuró cuando se puso en cuatro, tomó la toalla que estaba sobre una de las sillas, para ponerlo bajo sus manos en el suelo y así no resbalarse mientras el otro le embestía. - ¡Ah! - Gritó, más que eso incluso - ¡Eso...se avisa! - Cerró sus ojos, pudiendo sentir aquel pene recorrer su húmedo interior, era resbaladizo, no dolía tanto como las anteriores veces, sería la magia del gel que le había vertido por el cuerpo. Su entrada se apretó más que la anterior vez con los dedos, haciendo que así su pene se adentrara más aún, puesto que parte de su trasero estaba resbaladizo-Una de sus manos se separó del suelo para irse directo a su ya erecto pene y comenzar a masturbarse de forma lenta pero al mismo tiempo rápido. Jadeaba por cada movimiento del contrario, su cuerpo se sentía más que caliente. Volvió a mirar al espejo, podía divisar el pene contrario entrar y salir de su interior, eso le excitaba más, quiso no decir nada, ni hacer nada, tan solo mirar para excitarse aún más.- Más... dame más -Movió en movimientos circulares su cadera.

-Salió lentamente de él, presionando las puntas de sus dedos contra la húmeda piel de Akira mientras le sostenía con firmeza, volviendo a irrumpir con fuerza después. El movimiento de sus caderas contra su pelvis era endemoniadamente placentero y excitante, así como las contracciones de su interior en torno a su miembro. Comenzó a moverse frenéticamente contra él, penetrando cada vez más profundo en su interior con un ritmo vigoroso que parecía exteriorizar a la perfección lo febril de su deseo. Sus ocelos carmesíes descendieron hasta el fin de su espalda, dispuestos a observar cómo su pene entraba y salía de Akira con cada furiosa embestida. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la entrepierna ajena y se posicionó sobre su sexo y su mano, acompañando los desplazamientos que él mismo se encargaba de darse-.

-Su cuerpo se movía de alante hacia atrás por culpa de las embestidas. Su interior estaba caliente, podía sentir cómo el pene ajeno se rebolcaba en su interior y tocaba cada una de sus paerdes, haciendo que eso llegara a hacerle gemir. Su cabeza agachada, sus cabellos sobre su rostro y su boca medio abierta esperando que de ahí salieran lindos sonidos. Jadeaba, su cuerpo estaba húmedo por el gel, añadiendole el sudor que había provocado todo aquello.- Sh..shiki - Lo llamó, no para que le prestara atención,si no porque sus deseos de que le poseiese eran demasiado extremo - A..ah muevete más... nggh - Gimió cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo aún más sensaciones cuando lo comenzó a masturbar, encorbó la espalda para frotar el pecho ajeno con su espalda .-

-Tch -chasqueó la boca al escuchar su petición, arrugando momentáneamente el entrecejo. ¿Acaso no era suficiente lo que hacía? Hmph, vaya que podía ser insolente aquella criature incluso en medio del sexo. Estrujó su miembro entre sus dígitos resbaladizos por el aceitoso líquido que los cubría y frotó la punta repetidamente con su palma antes de salir por completo de él y recostarse sobre el frío y húmedo azulejo, tirando del brazo ajeno para atraerlo hacia sí, posicionándolo encima de él-. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo tú también? -inquirió mordaz, retándolo con su pregunta. Le abrió las piernas y lo tomó de la cadera con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos desde su nueva posición-. Entonces muévete tú y muéstrame qué tan bueno eres con esto -finalizó elevando las comisuras de sus labios creando una arrogante sonrisa, moviéndose contra él para frotar su cuerpo contra el suyo-.

-Espasmos de placer recorrían todo su ser, no pudo decir palabra, su garganta se lo impedía de tal forma que solo podía escuchar de éste unos leves suspiros. Agotado ya de apoyar su cuerpo sobre sus manos, dejó que sus brazos se apoyaran en el suelo y así éste poder apoyar su cabeza, elevando así su propio trasero dejandole espacio. No vio al espejo, por lo cual, no podía ver los movimientos ajenos, fue jalado, pero no dijo palabra, miró entrecerrando los ojos por las sensaciones que sentía; a Shiki. Ni siquiera se dispuso a pensar en su reto, tan solo quería acabar cuanto antes ¿Que mejor forma de asentir a todo lo que su amo le decía? Por una vez sería bueno. Colocó su trasero sobre el pene del mayor, frotando primero para encontrar el hueco, una vez hallado, dejó que su cuerpo se deslizara, pudiendo sentir así el miembro ajeno entrar de nuevo en su interior. Apoyó ambas palmas en el pecho ajeno para sostenerse, comenzando un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, empezando despacio y acabando con movimientos rápido.

-Acarició voluptuosamente la curvatura en las caderas ajenas, delineando el contorno de su cuerpo con apenas las puntas de sus dedos al sentirle acomodándose sobre él y el salaz roce entre su rígido miembro y la palpitante entrada de Akira. Le permitió descender sobre él sin apresurarlo, dejándose envolver también por la calidez que el estrecho pasaje ajeno le proporcionaba y asimismo el placer que éste le otorgaba al estrujarle tan deliciosamente. Tan pronto como comenzó a moverse sus manos también lo hicieron sin separarse de él, marcando sus desplazamientos mientras su propia cadera permanecía inmóvil-.

-Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados en todo momento, aprovechando que sus manos se mantenían en su pecho, comenzó a obtener ambas tetillas en sus dedos y girándolas detenidamente, en un movimiento algo brusco debido a su excitación y motivación.-Nggh .. -Sus piernas dobladas hacían impulso sobre el resbaladizo suelo para levantarse y bajar rápidamente, para poder sentir aquel miembro chocar con lo más profundo de su interior, tocando, rozando y sintiendo aquel punto que lo hacía gritar cada vez que sentía aquel roce en su interior- S-shiki... nggh! - Con los movimientos su pene golpeaba el estómago del contrario. Paró un momento sus movimientos, para coger aire y respirar hondo, estaba jadeando.

-Sintió un poco de molestia al experimentar el trato de los dígitos de Akira presionando sus pezones, no sólo porque no estaba acostumbrado a tales acciones, sino también porque el idiota no parecía saber cómo hacerlo apropiadamente. Comenzó a arañar la piel del ojiazul y una vez que éste se detuvo movió su cadera contra él, recuperando el vaivén de sus embestidas. Los gemidos de Akira sólo lo motivaban a moverse desapaciblemente contra él en un intento de multiplicar su placer y dolor, también-. Eso, sigue gritando el nombre de tu amo -masculló mirándolo con una déspota sonrisa, llevando una de sus extremidades hacia la erección ajena para tomarla entre sus dedos y comenzar a masturbarlo de arriba a abajo, abarcando con su palma toda la longitud de su falo-.

-Su cuerpo se movía de igual forma, la diferencia; que él no era quien se movía. Apretó mucho más las tetillas ajenas, necesitaba agarrar algo y eso era lo único que tenía al lado. Varias veces sus uñas fueron clavadas en el cuerpo desnudo del contrario, pero poco le importaba. No le dio ninguna importancia a lo que dijo, él sólo se dejaba llevar por la excitación. - Estúpido... Shiki - Se inclinó hacia él para quedar ambos rostros tan solo a varios centímetros, su cabello ocultaba el rostro del menor, tan solo dejó caer su rostro hacia el contrario, apoyando su frente en la frente del contrario y disimuladamente buscar con sus labios la boca ajena. Gemía y suspiraba cerca del mayor, aparte de porque no podía evitar aquellos gruñidos y leves sonidos salir de su boca, era más para incitar al mayor.-

-Hn... -ahogó un gemido de dolor y placer cuando el contacto en su pecho se intensificó tornándose lacerante. Apretó con fuerza la quijada y dedicándole una expresión ladina aumentó el ritmo y velocidad de sus estocadas, moviendo a la par el cuerpo de Akira para que su miembro penetrara cada vez más profundamente en su estrecho interior. Un gruñido escapó de entre sus labios al momento de detenerse, antes de que empujara el cuerpo ajeno a un lado, saliendo por completo de él. Sin demora se incorporó rápidamente, tratando de no resbalar con el gel esparcido sobre el suelo mientras se inclinaba para tomar una de las extremidades de Akira y tirar de ésta, instándolo a quedar de pie-. Ya te has ensuciado tanto -susurró cerca de sus labios con desdén y burla, tomándolo de la cintura conforme permitía que sus pasos lo guiasen a la ducha, dirigiéndolo hacia allá consigo. Su diestra expedita viajó debajo de su cintura y fue hasta su trasero con el propósito de insertar dos dedos en su entrada, para que el éxtasis que sintiera no desapareciera por la falta de atención. Entró en el espacio donde se localizaba la ducha y tiró del cuerpo ajeno sin dejar de agitar sus dedos lascivamente en el estrecho interior del chico, utilizando su otra mano para abrir la llave del agua y así permitir que ésta cayera sobre sus cuerpos-.

-Antes de que sus labios tocaran los ajenos su cuerpo fue corrido hacia un lado, haciéndole que chasqueara la lengua, molesto a simple vista. El dolor ya se había convertido, poco a poco, en algo más que sufrimiento,el placer lo envolvía cada vez más hacia el ser mas sucio que tenía en su interior, pronto su lado más pervertido que muy pocas veces podía verse en el tigre. Dio un gruñido cuando fue tironeado y levantado - No agarres - Murmuró, caminando como pudo hasta entrar cuidadosamente a la ducha tal y como el contrario quería que hiciera. Miró al suelo unos momentos para no tropezar, por muy torpe que fuera, no cayó. - ¿Que estoy sucio? Si ni siquiera me he corrido - Sentenció, notando el frío del agua, sintiendo como a poco se iba calentando. Ya ni notaba aquellos dedos, se había acostumbrado a lo ancho del pene ajeno y no hacía absolutamente nada, ni dolía ni apenas sentía.- ¿Nos bañaremos? - Con el pie, movió el tapón que se mantenía a un lado de donde el agua se escapaba; llevándola y posicionandola en aquel agujero para que el agua en pocos segundos ya estuviese llena. Sacó los dedos ajenos de su interior, acabando por sentarse en el suelo de ésta, cubriendo todo su cuerpo por el agua - Ah, que caliente... Se siente bien - Pasó de sexo a un relajante baño- Oh, espuma... Aquí esta el gel - Tomó el bote de gel en sus manos,empezando a echar al agua-

-Aspiró hondamente, absorbiendo en sus pulmones el cálido vaho que se formaba alrededor de ellos productos de la temperatura del agua que llenaba la ducha. Movió un poco sus dedos una vez que Akira los retiró de su cavidad y lo miró estático, observando cómo se acomodaba sobre la bañera, sentándose sobre ésta. Permaneció en su posición sin hacer nada más que pasarse la lengua lenta y lascivamente por los labios, mirándolo tan provocativo y sensual, desnudo ante sus ojos con sólo el agua obstaculizando torpemente su visión. Con lentitud de arrodilló en la bañera enfrente de Akira y se acercó a él, colando sus manos entre sus piernas para separarlas lentamente y así permitirse posicionarse entre éstas, haciendo que su erección se frotara apaciblemente contra la ajena-. ¿Crees que ya terminó todo? -susurró a su oído con una inflexión cáustica y sensual, pasando después de su lengua por el contorno de éste, saboreando el agua que lo cubría. Descendió hasta su lóbulo y lo mordisqueó suavemente, para luego darle suaves e intermitentes tirones y eventualmente bajar hasta su cuello, mismo que de inmediato tomó y cubrió con besos y lamidas profusas-.

-Dejó, una vez que echó algo de gel al agua, el bote sobre el borde de la bañera, ignorando si se caía o no. Alzó la mirada para verlo desde abajo, estaba ocupando casi la bañera entera y a él sin importarle siquiera un poco. Lo vio agacharse y le siguió con la mirada, clavada ésta en aquellos orbes rojos que resaltaban en el cuarto de baño .- ¿Me frotaras la espalda? Que bien - Tomó la esponja que estaba encima suyo a saber por qué(?) y se la tiró cuando dijo aquello de terminar todo. Miró hacia abajo, aquellas hombrías frotándose la una con la otra. Tragó saliva, ya su juego habia terminado al parecer, una de sus manos se mantenía sobre su propio cuerpo, apoyada en la piena izquierda. Apoyó su cabeza con la pared que tenía atrás, cerrando así sus ojos y dejándose hacer y llevar por aquellos besos y lamidas que le proporcionaba el mayor. Giró su cabeza para que aquello que Shiki hacía se lo repitiera pero en la boca. Sacó su lengua para así lamer la lengua que salía de la boca ajena - ¿Aún quieres mas? -Preguntó, como si no fuera tan obvio -

-Ambas manos subieron hasta colocarse una sobre la mejilla ajena y la contraria sobre la cintura en el otro extremo, acariciando los firmes relieves de su cuerpo en forma ascendente y procaz. Atendió sin prisa los labios de Akira y los saboreó con sinuosa lentitud, frotando lascivamente su lengua contra la de él, devorando ávidamente cada vestigio de saliva que encontraba a su paso voraz. Luego de recorrer la cavidad del ojiazul tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo presionó entre éstos, chupándolo después y repitiendo la mordida con fuerza para multiplicar las sensaciones-. Tú también deseas más, ¿no es así? -murmuró, alternando sus palabras en cada beso y mordida que le otorgaba a su boca, enarbolando una sonrisa peligrosa y sensual. Sus orbes rojos sangre se mantenían fijos sobre los añiles ajenos, llenándose con la visión del hermoso rostro del joven tigre, apreciándolo con una expresión que exteriorizaba su lujuria. Sus falanges sujetaron, en un movimiento súbito, cada una de las piernas ahora extendidas de Akira, separándolas aún más para después sujetarle de las corvas y hacer que quedara semi-acostado en la bañera, con el agua cubriendo por completo su cuello. Rió con cierta malicia al verlo en tal posición y coló sus manos detrás de la espalda de Akira para elevarlo al momento en que comenzaba a hundirse en él, penetrándolo sin detenerse hasta sentir que su pelvis chocaba contra la ajena-.

-Se dejaba guiar por los movimientos ajenos, sus lengua se enredaba con la contraria,dejando entre ambas bocas un hilo de saliva, el cual fue roto por el menor al querer más de aquella lengua. Abrió sus ojos al sentirle más acomodó mejor en su posición, dejando de recostar la mano en la pierna y así apoyarlas en el suelo mientras el contrario le arrastraba y así, quedar medio tumbado. Su cabeza se apoyaba en el borde de la bañera, mientras que separaba más las piernas y recibía el miembro ajeno en su interior - ¿Pretendes seguir con esto todo el día? -Frunció el ceño por sentir aquello de nuevo, por suerte, su entrada aun estaba acostumbrado al tamaño aquel . Sus propias manos separaron sus nalgas para dejar entrar al mayor con más eficacia, sin mencionar que él era el necesitado de los dos. Dejó recostadas ambas piernas en cada borde de la bañera, alzándose él mismo para que al manos parte de su pene saliera a la superficie. Con una de sus manos comenzó a masturbarse lentamente, sujetandosela y estirándola levemente, haciendo movimientos repetitivos una y otra vez. Su base ya comenzaba a dar señales gracias a que se hinchaba, lástima que eso no le importaba, ya que correrse era lo que quería en esos momentos, el único que no podía correrse era Shiki -

-Comenzó a moverse con lentitud en el cuerpo del chico, sonriéndole ladino y malicioso al escuchar su pregunta, continuando con las breves y pausadas estocadas que sólo pretendían proporcionarle a Akira un delicioso suplicio. Bajó su vista hacia la entrepierna de Akira, misma que ya era estimulada por su mano, regalándole una erótica y atractiva visión que no hacía mas que excitarlo más. Lo acompañó en las caricias y tocó el glande con su pulgar e índice, presionándolo primero para después comenzar a frotarlo con la yema de su dígito en pequeños movimientos circulares que poco a poco se tornaban irregulares. Jadeó suavemente y volvió a acercar su rostro al ajeno para volver a besarlo, asegurándose de antes morder sus labios y recorrerlos con la punta de su lengua-.

-Su mano dejó de dar sensaciones cuando sintió otra mano en su falo, simplemente se dedicó a acariciarse las bolas, jugando con ellas y apretándolas una y otra vez. Su mano se separó y solo se refregaba por su estómago, hasta llegar a sus tetillas y él mismo proporcionarse placer, sumando el roce con el pulgar ajeno. - Mmmh - Dejó de ver al contrario, ya que sus parpados cayeron al sentir como aquel liquido comenzaba a acercarse a la superficie, y como era de esperarse, salir de su falo , haciendo que el liquido se juntara con el agua y manchar así la mano que en esos momentos le había hecho correrse; la de Shiki - Por fin ... - Sonrió de lado, apretando queriendo su entrada, haciendo lo posible para que el contrario se viniera de igual forma - Si te corres.. que sea afuera de mi - Avisó con antemano, enarcando una de sus cejas y mordiéndole también el labio bajo al contrario, acabando por una lamida antes de separarse de él -

-Tan pronto como sintió la contracción de sus paredes en torno a su sexo aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas, volviendo a recuperar la velocidad e intensidad con la que previamente lo penetraba. Apretó con fuerza su ahora húmedo glande, recubierto por aquel líquido viscoso, y a pesar de que ya había alcanzado su orgasmo volvió a masturbarlo vigorosamente, deslizando su mano por todo el largo de su pene sin el más mínimo cuidado. Mordió su propio labio inferior y se relamió, pausando el beso mientras su cadera continuaba golpeando contra el cuerpo de Akira, facilitándole que la penetración mantuviera su profundidad, sintiéndose cada vez más cerca del clímax y evidenciando esto con unos cuantos gruñidos-. ¿Y qué si me corro? -se atrevió a cuestionarle, sonriéndole aún con la punta de su lengua reposando sobre el principio de sus labios, retándole con la mirada-.

-Enseñó sus dientes, una de sus pocas posibilidades de que el contrario le dejara de tocar era nula. Llevó la mano a la mano ajena para que dejara de tocarlo, no quería más, ya se había zafado, aunque ahora solo faltaba que el contrario llegara a su orgasmo y se corriera como era debido - Si lo haces, volverá a pasar lo de la otra vez - Al final de sus palabras se podía escuchar el aumento de volumen de su voz debido a las estocadas fuertes que le daba el contrario. Se sujetó al borde de la bañera, jadeaba, estaba cansado y sus ojos solo le pedían descanso. Le tomó del cabello, acercándolo más a él, sin importar que él fuera el dominante. Besó sus labios lujuriosamente, metiendo la lengua hasta la gargantilla y más allá, estiraba de sus cabellos como si de un momento a otro se volviera el dominante de aquellos dos. Mordió lentamente su lóbulo - Córrete.. pero no dentro. Seré bueno y dejare que te corras donde quieras - Sonrió cabronamente, sin perder su encanto en ningún momento.-

-Le molestó la súbita actitud que tomó el otro, tan violenta, agresiva y dominante, como usualmente era la propia. Chasqueó la lengua y no paró de estimular su sexo, en su lugar aumentó la aspereza con la que le tocaba y bajó con su mano hasta sus testículos para comenzar a apretarlos con fuerza, importándole ya poco si aquello le dolía o le agradaba-. De verdad eres un animal -comentó con desdén y sorna junto a sus labios, mordiéndolos segundos después con tal fuerza que pronto el metálico gusto propio de la sangre repercutió en sus papilas gustativas. Se saboreó sin borrar la déspota sonrisa que forzaba las comisuras de sus labios y lo embistió por última vez antes de abandonar su interior abruptamente-. Donde quiera, ¿hm? -inquirió, poniéndose de pie frente a Akira, ostentando una erección palpitante y sumamente notoria. Sin previo aviso estiró su diestra hacia la platinada cabellera ajena y lo sujetó desapaciblemente, llevando después su siniestra hacia la boca de Akira para colar dos de sus dígitos e instarle a abrir la boca para así poder introducir su pene dentro. Una amplia malicia le fue dedicada desde arriba, mientras él lo miraba con lascivia y perversidad, comenzando a moverse contra él para sentir el roce de su húmeda lengua contra su sexo-. Vamos, chúpalo bien -conminó vulgarmente, sacando de golpe sus dedos de la cavidad contraria, jalando su cabello hacia atrás para después comenzar a embestirle hasta sentir que su glande frotaba su garganta-.

-Apenas se dio cuenta de su dominante actitud hasta que el contrario hizo aquellos molestos sonidos. Igualmente ya era tarde y no se reprimió por nada, abrió ambos ojos de par a par mirando así directamente al contrario. Hizo un leve sonido al sentir ya su interior vacío, sus ojos no apartaban de la figura ajena, viéndolo levantarse y pensando lo peor. Sus manos llegaron a meterse dentro del agua, apretando los puños e intentando cerrar la boca cuando el contrario le insertó ambos dedos, total, que no logró su objetivo, su boca se abrió y en menos de medio segundo ya sentía el pene ajeno en su boca. Cerró y apretó los labios, aún sin quitarle la mirada de encima, comenzó a masturbarle sin que él quisiera, pero ya que, no tuvo mas remedio que seguir con el juego. Tomó de las nalgas de Shiki para situarse mejor y tener una mejor posición, moviendo así su cabeza al son de los movimientos de las embestidas ajenas, sintiendo aquella glande rozar su garganta, dándole leves arcadas. Succionó su glande y rozó con la lengua, presionándolo bien y absorbiendo todo lo que pudo, una de sus manos se deslizó hasta sus bolas y así poder sujetarla, apretando y frotando con la palma de la mano como si se tratara una pelota anti estrés-

El sentir cómo Akira devoraba su miembro con tal ávidez y lujuria lo enloquecía de placer, mas su rostro permanecía ostentando una expresión semi-impasible, exteriorizando suficiente serenidad como para no perder el control. El brusco agarre a sus testículos era doloroso y a la vez terriblemente placentero; presionó su mandíbula y se estremeció violentamente ante la electrizante que le proporcionaban las succiones, lamidas y caricias del ojiazul. Tiró de la parte posterior de su cabellera con fuerza, dejando de la boca ajena únicamente su glande, para después volver a empujarlo contra él y hundirse una vez más en su cálida boca hasta llegar a su garganta. Una sonrisa arrogante y sinuosa se dibujó en su pálido rostro, húmedo por el sudor y el agua de la ducha, siendo ésta dedicada al cuerpo debajo del suyo-.

Nggh -No le era agradable aquellas embestidas que el mayor le proporcionaba, pues su garganta no soportaba aquellos roces con el glande ajeno. Apretó sus labios en aquel tronco, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los testículos y siguiendo la raya que separaba las nalgas comenzó a acariciar todo el contorno, pasando por encima de su entrada pero sin presionar, tan solo tanteandola unos segundos y volver a lo suyo. Dejó sus bolas quietas, la mano fue directa al pene ajeno y manoseándolo con la planta de la mano su boca se deslizó desde el tronco hasta la base, tomando así los escrotos con la boca, succionando de igual forma y repartiendo lamidas por todo el contorno. Repitió aquellos movimientos una y otra vez, hasta que tras una pequeña mordida en sus testículos, subió para adentrar el pene ajeno en su boca y volverlo a marcar con su saliva.-

-Volvió a jalar con fuerza su cabello cuando el tacto de sus dígitos se presentó sobre su entrada, mucho más inesperado que el trato en sus pezones hace unos momentos atrás. Pronto todo pensamiento relacionado con esto fue olvidado y en su lugar una oleada de intrínseco placer lo azotó, obligándolo a gemir sin ser capaz ya de ahogar su voz. Intensificó el movimiento con el que movía su pelvis y tornó sus estocadas lentas y profundas; sólo se detenía cuando todo su falo entraba en aquella sensual boca y sus testículos se presionaban contra su barbilla-. Trágatelo todo -siseó roncamente, mirándolo con irrevocable lujuria, pasándose la lengua por el labio superior en un gesto erótico propociado por el placer que aquel vulgar acto le otorgaba. Sin advertencia dejó que finalmente la presión acumulada en su médula estallara, llenando así la boca de Akira con sus fluidos, asegurándose de haber penetrado bien profundo en la garganta del chico. Resopló y continuó moviéndose, restregando la longitud de su pene entre los labios de su adjunto-.

-Tragaba saliva antes de que pudiese ahogarse, cerraba sus ojos a momentos, ya que, solía abrirlos de par a par para así mirar los gestos y escuchar los lindos sonidos que Shiki dejaba salir de su boca. Lo lamió repetidas veces antes de adentrarlo de nuevo en su boca, pudo sentir aquel liquido recorrer su paladar, era pegajoso y estaba demasiado caliente. No quiso tragarlo, era malo según había escuchado por la calle. El propio semen de su amo salia por su boca , resbalando lentamente de su labio bajo hasta su cuello. Medio abrió la boca para dejar salir aquel fluido, volviendo a levantarse después de que el contrario se refregara en sus labios. Se lamió los labios sensualmente, medio sonriendo de lado, llevando el dedo pulgar al labio bajo y sacarse ese espeso liquido de ahí - ¿Satisfecho? - Dejó que su rostro quedara libre, dejó la mano apoyada en la pared de la bañera, mirándole desde su posición sin apartar su mirada de los ojos ajenos y aquella sonrisa pícara de sus ó lo poco que le quedabaen su boca, sintiendo un leve escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo .- Grr

-Tomó aire y vio a Akira una última vez antes de volver a desviar la mirada hacia la regadera y posicionarse debajo de ésta, ignorando por completo la pregunta del menor-. Vete de aquí, ya terminé contigo -sentenció, abriendo la llave del agua para que ésta comenzara a caer sobre él, fría al principio para gradualmente tornarse cálida, creando un vapor alrededor. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo para deshacerse de cualquier vestigio de aceite y fluidos tanto ajenos como propios, actuando como si se encontrara solo ahí, restándole importancia a la existencia del tigre-.

No - Ni loco iba a salir de aquel lugar tan sucio, antes quería limpiarse. Abrió el tapón que mantenía el agua sucia y dejó que se vaciara la tina. Luego se puso cerca de Shiki, para que así, ambos se sacaran las cosas sucias del cuerpo. Una vez limpio, aunque solo se echó agua, salió de ahí, tomando una toalla del perchero y secándose el cuerpo con ella, la cual acabó por la cintura del menor. Comenzó a buscar la ropa que el otro le había quitado - No encuentro la ropa ¿Dónde la dejaste?

-Pronto concluyó su ducha y prosiguió a tomar dos mullidas toallas, una para rodear su cintura y la otra para comenzar a secar sus pectorales, abdomen y cabello. Frotó el paño contra las oscuras hebras de su cabellera y lo miró de reojo al escuchar su pregunta, impasible-. Ni idea, búscala tú -le arrojó la toalla con la que secaba su cabeza y salió del baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse hacia su habitación-.

-Una vez dentro de su habitación se vistió sin prisa alguna y al terminar se recostó lánguidamente sobre la superficie de su cama, sus ojos rojo sangre recorrieron el techo sin observarlo. Llevó ambas manos hacia su frente y las deslizó con lentitud hasta sus ojos, cubriéndolas y ocultando los mismos tras sus párpados siendo bienvenido por una oscuridad profunda en el abismo de su mente. Ya había controlado su lascivia y ahora no sabía qué hacer con él, así que decidió quedarse ahí, solo, sin tener que lidiar con sus estupideces-.

-Llevó una mano a su frente, mientras apoyaba su codo en la rodilla propia. Podía sentir como todo se multiplicaba, tal vez se había enfermado por el cambio de temperatura(?). Esperó unos minutos y no muy convencido, se adentró en la habitación del contrario. Aparte de que su cabeza daba vueltas, sentía frío. Caminó lentamente para que el mayor no le sintiera y se tumbó a su lado, dándole la espalda y echo ovillo, al menos algo de calor sentía al roce de su espalda con el cuerpo ajeno-

Tan pronto como lo escuchó entrar irguió su espalda y se separó de la cama, sentándose al borde de ésta, mirándolo con reticencia-. ¿Qué quieres? -le interrogó, arrastrando las palabras con antipatía y frialdad-. Ah -abrió la boca y se puso de pie, sumergiéndose súbitamente en sus pensamientos-. Párate -estiró uno de sus brazos hacia él y tomó el ajeno, para después tirar de él en un intento de separarlo de la cama-. Tienes cosas que hacer. No permitiré que te pases todo el día sin hacer nada.

-Aquel intento de mantenerse caliente fue en vano, cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió levantarse, no pensó que se lo tomara así. Hizo fuerza para que no le viese, tenía una cara de zombie que podía notarse desde lo lejos.- ¿Qué cosas? - Dijo, acabando por verle con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando algo más agitado de lo normal, su frente estaba ardiendo y sentía frío - No me encuentro bien - Avisó antes de que le mandara a hacer algo, ya que, si se paraba a pensar, nunca hizo nada en la casa; como limpiar.

-Tch -chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, dedicándole una expresión de reproche, creyendo que lo que decía era con la intención de safarse de sus obligaciones-. No me interesa, ponte de pie y limpia el desastre del baño -ya con su mirada al frente pronunció aquella orden, llevándose las manos al pecho para acomodar la corbata que reposaba sobre éste. Exhaló con suavidad, imperceptiblemente, y acomodó su traje para luego abandonar la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta para que Akira saliera rápido-.

Pero - Fue interrumpido por el mayor ¿Debía de limpiar el baño? Capaz se cayese por el camino. Se levantó cuando el mayor salió del cuarto, con un suspiro y a paso lento giró hacia el baño. Miró todo desde afuera, antes de entrar. - Ha... - Se puso de rodillas y con la toalla secó el suelo. Su mano no pudo mantener su peso asi que acabó tumbandose en mitad del baño con la toalla aún extendida y en mano. Su frente se mantenia con el frío suelo y ni eso sirvió para enfriarle-

-Pasó por el baño antes de salir de la residencia para asegurarse de que Akira estuviera haciendo lo que le ordenó, pero en su lugar lo encontró recostado en el piso, perdiendo el tiempo. Su expresión de enfado aumentó y rápidamente se desplazó hasta él para después propinarle una patada en las costillas-. Ponte de pie -conminó austeramente, inclinándose para tomarlo de los cabellos y tirar de éstos, separando el cuerpo ajeno del piso-. Ya te lo dije, no tienes permitido quedarte aquí sin hacer nada. Si no estás dispuesto a trabajar entonces te regresaré a la tienda.

-Apenas se movía. Había hecho variios intentos en levantarse y todo era en vano. Escuchó aquellos pasos acercarse e intento levantarse, pero él llegó antes. Se retorció en el piso del dolor,haciendo un sonido agudo ante aquella patada - Te dije que no me encuentro bien ¡Deja de ponerme peor! - Apartó la mano de sus cabellos como pudo - Al menos en la tienda no me exijen trabajar si me encuentro mal - Volvió a levantarse, apoyandose en el hombro ajeno, dejando la toalla en el suelo, no pensaba limpiarlo - Si no piensas dejar que descanse, me retiro de ser tuyo, no tolerare más tus decisiones - Caminó hacia la puerta, sujetandose del marco de la puerta y del marco pasar a apoyarse por toda la pared para poder caminar hacia el cuarto de Shiki sin saber por qué -

-Haz lo que quieras -espetó elevando la voz, pateando la toalla en el piso, saliendo de éste inmediatamente antes de quedar solo ahí. Lo siguió, viendo que se dirigía a su habitación, y antes de que entrara lo tomó del hombro, girándolo desapaciblemente para después capturar uno de sus brazos y sujetarlo con fuerza, frenando sus pasos-. Pero no creas que será tan fácil, animal -sentenció, presionando con más fuerza sus falanges alrededor del músculo de su adjunto-. Primero tendrás que devolverme todo lo que he perdido manteniéndote aquí.

-Apenas unos centimetros para llegar a su destino; el cuarto de Shiki. Fue interrumpido por el mismo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared y lo miró debilmente, alzando así su cabeza - ¿Qué quiseres que te devuelva exactamente? - frunció el ceño,intentando no dejar que la mueca de dolor saliera a la superficie. - No me has comprado nada. Hasta mi armario está vacío. -Se sentía un cerdo por llevar siempre la misma ropa (?)- Tu no has hecho papel de amo, no te preocupas por algo que compraste ¿Quien querría tener un amo tan retorcido y desagradable como tu? - Al fin el dolor de su brazo hizo presencia - Se supone que una vez comprado somos felices. Pero en cambio mi vida a ido a peor por tus tratos

-Rió sardónico y despectivo al escuchar sus quejas de señorita y la palabra felicidad jugando entre su lengua. Como si una criatura como él tuviera el derecho a experimentar tal cosa-. ¿Qué esperabas? -preguntó sin genuino interés por saber la respuesta tal interrogante, sonriéndole torcidamente, con malicia innata-. ¿Que te tratara como un niño pequeño? -suavizó la mueca que sostenía las curvaturas de sus labios en alto y se acercó más a él, aprisionándolo contra la espalda con su propio cuerpo-. Ve y pídele eso a tu madre, gato, yo no te compré para ocuparme de ti.

-Bufó molesto ante su respuesta - No como niño pequeño - Lo miró desafiante, por culpa del mayor su temperatura subía más aún por hacerle pensar y hablar - ¿Para qué me compraste? Si querias un esclavo, haber ido al mercado negro - Lo empujó, pero ni hizo que se moviera, ni fuerzas tenía - Prefiero quedarme en la tienda a convivir con alguien como tú. Tu mereces estar solo - Tosió, agachando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, apretando su puño derecho - Hubiera sabido quien era mi madre si gente bastarda como tu; los militares no hubieran acabado con su vida - Llevó ese mismo puño al rostro de Shiki, ya más que molesto-

-Antes de que el puño de Akira se impactara contra su rostro interpuso el suyo, logrando capturarlo para después girar su brazo al lado contrario, torciendo la muñeca ajena en un intento de inmovilizar su extremidad. Lo miró sin expresión por un efímero momento, esbozando después una sonrisa tirana y repleta de malicia y burla-. Eso explica por qué no tienes nada de educación -ironizó, ladeando levemente su rostro-. Pobre cachorrito, no tuvo a su madre para que lo amamantara. Lástima que ya es tarde para lamentarse por eso.

-Acabó por apoyar la frente en el hombro ajeno ante la torcedura de muñeca - Ah... - Chasqueó su lengua y cerró uno de sus ojos, evitando ver aquella sonsira que tanto odiaba del contrario - Tu eres el maleducado aquí - No iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con él - ¿No te ibas? Largo - lo quería echar de su propia casa. Sabia que a él le molestaria al menos un poco y que con suerte lo echaría de la casa, ahí podría escaparse de aquel infierno - Eres lo peor ¿Lo sabías? - Mordió su cuello con fuerza ,haciendole sangre sin importarle nada sus palabras. Clavó sus dientes en aquella linda piel -

-Por fin su paciencia se había agotado, no por las palabras ajenas sino por el acto que acababa de cometer. Suprimió magistralmente cualquier gemido de dolor y rápidamente lo tomó de la cabellera para tirar con fuerza de ésta y así separarlo de su sangrante cuello. El dolor era horrible e intenso pero aun así no pensaba hacérselo notar-. Qué idiota -escupió con frialdad en un susurro y empleando toda su fuerza flexionó la extremidad de Akira con brusquedad, sin detenerse hasta sentir el hueso en ésta crujir austeramente. Ni bien se aseguró de que su brazo quedara roto y de inmediato llevó su expedita convertida en puño hacia una de sus mejillas, propinándole un puñetazo-.

-Se llevó una mano hacia la herida que los dientes de Akira provocaron en su cuello e hizo presión para detener el sangrado, sintiendo cómo delgados hilos de sangre escurrían entre sus dedos, manchando sus ahora blancos guantes. Lo observó encolerizado y no pudo resistirse a golpearlo nuevamente para manifestar su ira; lanzó su pierna hacia él y pateó con fuerza uno de sus costados para después separar su palma de su garganta abruptamente y despojarla del sanguinolento guante-. Desaparece de aquí -ordenó fríamente antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia el baño, internándose en éste y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Jadeaba por cada segundo que pasaba en aquella escena, miraba de soslayo a Shiki, para saber cuando le iba a patear o golpear. Cerró sus ojos al ver cómo volaba su pierna y éste se hizo ovillo para que el pateo no fuera tan duro; igualmente, le dolió. Quedó tumbado de lado en el suelo, pudiendo ver cómo el contrario iba desapareciendo de ahí. Una vez que estuvo solo en el pasillo, se arrastró, con su mano derecha medio caída por la torcedura de ésta. Se adentró a su habitación, metiendo en una mochila su ropa...Bueno no, porque no tenía, pero si metió la navaja. La escondió tras el armario y solo se sentó en el borde de la cama para mirarse al espejo, sujetándose la mejilla con la mano del brazo no dañado.- Ese estúpido...


End file.
